


Stage Three: Bargaining

by DeathValleyQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dom!Peter, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Beta Read, sub!Killian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathValleyQueen/pseuds/DeathValleyQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pan offers Killian information on how to kill The Dark One. But all things Pan come with a price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stage Three: Bargaining

**Author's Note:**

> mrsdarylbadassdixon and tardisandwings both asked for first time fic. So here ya go! I meddled with the canon line just a bit but in my defense the time between Killian going back to Neverland and the time he meets Regina hasn't yet been filled in. So here you go!

Neverland was one of those places that could only have been created in the mind of a child. Or, if not a child, then by a manic teen whose idea of games usually involved dangling over a pit. Paths tended to lead away from anything useful and change when you turned around to go back. The moon hung almost constantly in the sky, usually full except when it would be gone entirely for hours. Even the tide was irregular and strange. 

Honestly it was probably the worst place Killian had ever found himself. There were always new dangers, always new ways to almost get yourself killed. Before, when he’d still had Milah, this kind of adventure would have been exactly what he’d wanted. They could have spent the rest of their lives exploring the small island and never know all of its secrets.

Killian had almost fallen into killer traps more times in the last twenty four hours than he would have imagined. Frankly, he was bloody sick of it. But where else was he going to go? Milah was dead, Killian wasn’t powerful enough to avenge her, so what on earth could he do but stay here, in Neverland, until he found a way to kill The Dark One.

Which was why he was here in the first place, after all. Here in the wildest of places there must be some magic that could defeat The Dark one. There had to be. But so far the only thing Killian had seen that could possibly beat The Dark One was…

“Hello, Killian.” 

“Speak of the devil and he shall appear,” Killian said without turning around. 

“Oh I’m hardly the devil.” Pan appeared in front of Killian, smiling brightly. “How goes your search for revenge?”

How Pan knew what Killian was after, he would never know but he also wasn’t particularly surprised. “I suspect you know the answer to that. Which makes me wonder why you are here exactly, mate.”

“Isn’t it obvious? I’ve come to offer you a way to get what you want most in the world. I know how you can defeat The Dark One. I can tell you. But you’ll have to do something for me in return.”

Of course. Why did all evil monsters trade in deals? “Why should I trust you? For all I know you could be setting me up for a trap?”

Pan laughed. It sent a shiver through Killian. “Haven’t you seen that I can make any trap here any time I want? If all I wanted was to see you dead, I could do fifty times before you even felt the first one. It just happens that you and I share a common interest in making sure The Dark One dies. So, what do you say?”

He didn’t believe Pan. Though really, what choice did he had? “What would I have to give you in return?”

A ruby red tongue wet Pan’s perfectly pink lips. “I want you down on your knees taking my cock up your ass.”

There were thousands of things that Pan could have said that would have taken Killian aback. This was probably the only thing that made Killian completely speechless. “I’m sorry,” he said after a moment. “I believe I misheard you. What did you--?”

“I said that I want to bend you over that rock over there and fuck you until you can’t remember your own name.”

“Ah. Hadn’t misheard then. Sorry, mate, I’m not into children.”

“I’m much older than you are.”

“And yet I’m looking at a scrawny seventeen year old. Not interested. I’d rather fall into more of your traps.”

“I can always arrange that,” Pan took a step closer. His hand rested on Killian’s stomach, teasing the edge of his shirt. “Besides, I think that you are lying. I think that you want me a lot more than you are letting yourself admit.”

Before Killian could protest more, Pan brought his lips close to Killian’s ear. The pirate froze. Hot breath ghosted over the sensitive flesh of his ear. Despite himself, Killian could feel the blood rushing down to his cock. “I don’t know what excites you more: the idea of me being so young, so seemingly innocent, or the idea of someone who looks this young taking complete control over your body.” Killian hadn’t realized he’d closed his eyes until he found them opening again. Pan had pulled back to stare into his face. “You cannot hide your feelings from me here, Killian. I can read you like a book.”

Slowly, Pan’s hand lowered until it covered Killian’s hard cock. “Don’t you want to kill him? Don’t you want me to tell you how to do it? All you have to do, captain, is say yes to me.”

Killian could have stopped. He could have said no, Pan was giving him that choice. But if he said no now Killian knew he would never have this chance again. He would never be allowed to taste those candy lips. As horrible as it was, Pan really, really wanted this. He wanted it because he was lonely. He wanted it because he hadn’t been with another man since Milah. He wanted it because Pan did something to him. Killian couldn’t put words to what it was Pan did. It was like Pan was rum, only stronger and more addictive.

“Yes.”

The word was barely out of Killian’s mouth when Pan pressed their lips together. The kiss wasn’t soft or subtle. Killian had somehow got it into his head that Pan wouldn’t know how to kiss. He was wrong. The kiss was all careful seduction, designed to stimulate all of Killian’s body until he was nothing but a writhing mess, pressing close to Pan like a wanton whore.

“That’s it,” Pan purred, his fingers, quick and clever, ridding Killian of his clothes. “Give in to me, Killian. You’re going to be mine now.”

If he’d not been so drunk on Pan’s kisses Killian might have objected to being called “mine” by Pan. Instead of complaining he just gasped into Pan’s mouth. Soon enough Killian was bent over the rock, his naked ass in the air. Killian turned his head to see Pan. Pan was still completely dressed and Killian could see the outline of his hard cock through his tights. 

Pan ran his fingers through Killian’s hair affectionately. While Killian watched, Pan sucked on his own fingers, wetting them until they glistened. This was not the first time Killian had someone’s fingers inside of him. This would also not be the first time he’d let a man fuck him. Still, when Pan’s fingers curved in the right way Killian moaned louder than he could remember. Everything felt … more. He couldn’t explain it better than that. Every single thing Pan was doing, even those things Killian had had done to him in the past, felt more powerful and more intense than they ever had before. 

By the time the prep was done Killian was a panting mess with a leaking cock. Pan seemed amused by this because he chuckled when he pulled his fingers out of Killian. “Tell me what you want, Killian?”

Killian resisted for all of five seconds before gasping “You.”

“What do you want me to do to you?”

“Fuck me! Fuck me, please, do it now, Pan.”

“Since you said please…” And then Pan was inside him. Killian wished that he had something to hold onto. Every thrust of Pan’s hips moved Killian’s whole body. He was helpless against the assault which made it all feel so much better.

“You were made for me, Killian,” Pan said. Killian noticed, barely, that Pan wasn’t even breathless despite thrusting increasingly quickly into Killian. “You were made to be mine. You and I are going to have so much fun together. Do you like rope, Killian? I’m going to tie you up in so many interesting ways. Maybe I’ll tie a rope around your cock to keep you from coming. Not tonight, of course. Tonight I want you to come just from getting fucked by me. You are going to come, aren’t you, Killian?”

Yes, yes, he was. Pan’s cock kept hitting Killian’s spot and it was too much. Killian wasn’t sure if he was moaning or sobbing anymore. What black magic existed to make sex feel this good? “Please, please, please” Killian begged, unsure what it was he was begging for.

“Come for me, Killian.”

“Peter!” It was the first time Killian had used Pan’s name. He gasped it over and over again while he came before it turned into a soft whimpering sound. Peter thrust in a few more times before coming deep inside of Killian.

After, with a snap of his fingers, Pan cleaned and redressed the still dazed Killian. Pan walked over. He squatted down besides Killian to brush the back of his fingers across Killian’s cheek. “You were very good for me, captain. I’m going to give you a name. The name of the person who will help you get to The Dark One. When you find her, you’ll know that the time for your revenge is close.”

Pan leaned in and whispered the name “Cora” into Killian’s ear. Then, slowly, he stood and began to walk away. Killian’s brain finally caught up to him then. “Wait!” He called. Pan turned to regard him with a questioning eyebrow. “How do I find Cora?”

A slow, serpentine smile crossed Pan’s face. “That bit of information will coast you, Killian. Everything has a price. When you are ready to learn how to get to her, call my name. I’ll find you and we can… discuss how best to repay me for that information. Until then, do take care of yourself for me, won’t you lover.”

Without another world, Pan left. Killian sat there for hours after. He wished that the idea of going back for seconds horrified him. Instead, it just made him burn.


End file.
